


Hotel California Part 11: Reversal of Fortune

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Hotel California [13]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: Blair gets some good news and makes a plan for returning to Cascade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of TSbyBS, Blair leaves Cascade to deal with the consequences of his relationship with Jim. He retreats to the Hotel California and the life and Mistress he left behind five years ago.
> 
> This story contains scenes of safe, sane and consensual B/D and S/M. It also has pairings of Blair/F, Blair/M and Blair/F/M. Enemas and women topping men are also found within. If these are not your things, click the back button now.

When I wake up Saturday morning, my mistress is already up and gone. After making the bed, I head off to my own room to shower and get dressed. Today is one of our "off" days, when Julia decides we all need a break from the Dom/sub life and we can spend our time any way we want. Patrick, I know, is off to rendezvous with his partner, Jason, and I plan on going into town for groceries and plants for the garden. 

Standing at the mirror shaving, I take a good look at myself for the first time since I arrived here. Oh, it's not the first time I've looked in the mirror, but it's really the first time I've done it to actually _see_ myself without Julia's urging. It's not so bad. Different than what I expect; the short hair keeps startling me. I suppose I'll get used to it eventually. Turning around, I peer over my shoulder at my backside. All the welts from my various punishments have faded. I'm a little disappointed. I like having a visual and physical reminder that I belong to Julia. Part of my twisted psyche, I guess. 

I remember Julia commenting when I arrived that I'd discovered the benefits of the gym. I'd still been carrying around the extra pounds from dorm living when I'd been here before. But the gym isn't the reason I'm so lean. It's a result of stress and anxiety, too much caffeine and not enough sleep. The last six months have been hell on me, and I'm only now realizing it. Amazing how living under that kind of stress seems normal, until you're out and looking back and wondering how you put up with it, how you got so lost. 

But, I remind myself, you are out of it, and you need to start taking better care of yourself. I've always been a runner, less often when I was juggling teaching and working with Jim, but I hit the road at least once a week. Now, though, when I would like to go running this morning, I discover when I tossed things into a duffle to go to St. Sebastian's, I'd packed hiking boots, a pair of brown oxfords and some knock-off Chucks. No running shoes. I could pick some up when I go into town, but that irks me because I'd just bought a new pair before the shit hit the fan with my dissertation. 

Walking into my bedroom and pulling on sweats and a t-shirt, I think about what else I miss. When Julia spoke to me the other day about finding a hobby or taking a class, I wasn't really ready to hear it. But this morning I'm thinking about all the things that went by the wayside when I was burning the candle at both ends, and I find I miss my music along with running. It would be nice to spend some time playing the guitar again. I used to write songs too, way back when I had free time. 

I head for the kitchen and, not being very hungry, fix myself a yogurt with granola and fruit. Taking that with me, I wander through the house to the garage; one section of it has been turned into an exercise area. There's not much here, just Patrick's free weights, a heavy bag, (which brings back memories of my late friend Sweet Roy) and, aha, a yoga mat sitting on one of the shelves. Grabbing the mat, I head out to the back deck. 

For once the sun is out in Seattle. Smiling, I roll out the mat and go through the yoga routine I know by heart. Before finding Jim, I took a yoga class, sometimes two, a day at the university gym. It was one of the perks of being a student. Just one more thing I left behind when I jumped on the roller-coaster that was life with a cop. I don't regret it; I know I helped Jim and we did good work together. But if I had to go back and do it over, I would have set more boundaries, I would have made taking care of me more of a priority. And, oh, if I had the chance to come back from that damn expedition in South America and run back into my mistress' arms, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I was young and stupid then, and I had the arrogance to think that I was invincible. I know better now. I just hope that I'm still young enough to undo the damage I've done to myself physically and mentally. 

Christ, I'm going to be thirty in a few weeks. That's a depressing thought. Almost half my life gone to higher education and nothing to show for it. I console myself with the thought that I'm not the first person in the world to fail to get their doctorate. Even if I had it now, who would want to hire a self-confessed fraud? 

"Okay, Blair. That's enough of that shit," I tell myself. "It's a gorgeous day and I get to spend time playing in it." That cheers me up. I've always liked digging in the dirt and my favorite chore when Naomi and I spent time at my Uncle Owen's ranch was working in the kitchen garden. I'd helped with the gardening in some of the communes we'd lived on, and I'd had a summer job at an organic farm one year. But before I can dig, I need to go get some plants. 

Finishing up my yoga routine, I roll up the mat and take it inside with me. I'm passing Julia's office after putting it back in the garage when I hear my name called. I stick my head in the open office door. "Yes, Mistress?"

She's sitting behind her desk at the computer, still in her nightgown and bathrobe, her hair back in a messy ponytail. She looks adorable. Hiding a grin, I enter the room. 

"Got a minute?" she asks. 

"Sure. I was just going to ask if you need the SUV today. I need to get groceries and go to the garden center." I take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

She leans back in her seat and turns her full attention on me. "No problem. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, just getting caught up on paperwork. I had a call from Dagne this morning." The mention of her lawyer's name makes my stomach knot. "And she said she had some news for you about the publisher. But she wanted to tell you in person, so I invited her to dinner tonight. Think you can make something special? She likes seafood." Julia's look is so hopeful I have to smile. There's a reason Patrick and I do most of the cooking. 

"I'll run by the fish market and see what's fresh. Don't worry, I'll come up with something great." 

She gives me a relieved smile. "And I wanted to have a discussion with you about the website. Have you had a chance to look at it?"

I shake my head. "Only what I've glimpsed when I've walked by the computer room, why?"

"Well, Patrick's uploaded some of your videos over the past week, and they've been a real hit. Site traffic is up and the forum chatter is as well. You've got a growing little fan club there." She plays with the computer mouse. "I thought I would ask you if you have any interest in interacting with members on the forum. Patrick and I do, but it's mostly giving advice and taking requests. I set up an id and email for you, NewPet101 at HotelCA.com, but you don't have to use it."

After considering it for a moment, I say, "No, I don't think it would be healthy for me. I'm okay with being filmed, but I'm not doing it for the reasons they probably think I am, and I don't want to get into that with people I don't know. I'm trying to be the real me, and I don't think someone who sees me on a website would be interested in that." 

Getting up, Julia comes around the desk and hugs me. "I think that's a very good way of looking at it. I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with, you know that." Taking my hand, she pulls me to my feet and leads me to the couch. When we're both seated, she says, "That said, let me run something by you."

"Sure."

"There were some comments on your piercing video that got me thinking. Some of the members mentioned they would like to see me do a medical scenario with you."

"What, they want us to play doctor?" The thought of that makes my cock take interest for the first time this morning. 

"That's pretty much what it would be. If I'm doing that kind of scene, where I'm playing a part other than Mistress Julia, I write up a little outline of what's going to happen, who the characters are. Then it's mostly improv from there, but I would tell you before hand everything I'd like to do."

There is a definite tent in my sweats. Julia notices and smiles. "I can see part of you is open to the idea. May I?" she asks, her hand hovering over my lap. 

At my nod, she pushes the waistband of my pants down far enough to free my rigid cock. Wrapping her fingers lightly around the shaft, she strokes her thumb back and forth across the tip. Swallowing hard, I speak, "You were saying?"

Leaning toward me, she presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I'd like to play doctor with you. You'd have some totally fake sexual complaint you need help with and come to see me. I'd give you a thorough exam, urine test, enema, rectal exam--" My ass tightens at that. "--sound play, and if you're up to it, I'd like to fist you." 

A groan escapes my lips at those words, and my hips buck up against her hand. Her grip closes on my cock and she gives it a firm stroke. "I take it you like that idea?" 

I love when it's just her fingers inside me. Her whole hand? "Yes, please," I answer and promptly come. 

Laughing, Julia cleans me up with some tissues. "Okay, sometime next week maybe. Oh, and Patrick will be there, running a hand-held camera for close-ups. Will that bother you?" 

"I don't think so. As long as I can think of it as my mistress and I doing a role-play game, I should be fine," I answer, thinking back to other games we've played. "Holy shit."

She's tucking me back into my sweats. "What is it, precious?"

"Remember that time we went up to Cascade to the dance club and we ended up almost going to jail?" 

Julia blinks at me, then answers, "Vaguely. I do recall a great scene with a cat-o-nine tails came out of that. I'll have to find that cat. It's in the playroom somewhere. I remember it left very nice stripes on someone's ass." She raises an eyebrow at me. 

"I remember that, too." My heartbeat's pounding in my ears. "But I just realized the cop who arrested you, who wanted me to accuse you of kidnapping me, was Jim." I can't believe I didn't realize it years ago. Somehow I must have subconsciously known, and it became part of the reason I denied the sexual part, the kinky part of myself around Jim.

Her eyes widen and she sits back stunned. "Really?"

I nod. "He looked completely different when I met him over a year later. I didn't remember the cop who detained us until now. But it was Jim."

"Why do you suppose he never mentioned having met you before?" Julia asks. 

I shrug. "Probably didn't remember me either. I looked pretty different, too. And," I say, remembering that Jim's old partner Jack went missing around the same time, "he had a lot on his mind then. His partner disappeared. Turned out he had been killed, but no one found out until years later." 

Julia shakes her head. "That's sad." Giving my leg a pat, she gets to her feet. "Okay, are we all set then? You'll take care of dinner tonight and the rest of the shopping?" 

"Yep, I'm on it," I answer as I head out the office door.

* * *

At six PM, I'm putting the finishing touches on dinner, after changing out of the sweats I've been wearing all day into dark khakis and a blue button-down shirt. First course is a grapefruit and avocado salad with honey and citrus dressing. The fish market had a beautiful salmon I'm slow roasting with fennel, citrus and chilies. The citrus theme carries over to a lemon apricot tart for dessert. I also picked up a bottle of Savignon Blanc to complement the flavors in the salmon dish. 

Julia's setting the table when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," she calls out and she's back in few minutes with Dagne. 

They enter the kitchen as I'm tossing the grapefruit and avocado and plating it. "Hello, Blair," Dagne says as Julia pours her a glass of wine. "That looks delicious."

"Thanks," I respond and head for the dining room with the salad plates, the two of them following. We're halfway through the salad when Dagne brings up the reason she's here.

"So, Blair, I had a chat with the lawyers for Berkshire this week. They're amenable to a settlement out of court. All I need is you to sign off on authorizing me to negotiate the terms for you." 

I stare at her, my fork poised halfway to my mouth. For once, I'm at a loss for words. 

When I can't seem to form a complete sentence, Julia jumps in. "Wow, that's great, Dag! I'm sure Blair wants to hear all the details, but after dinner, okay? He's worked all afternoon on it and it would be a shame to get side-tracked and let it get cold." She squeezes my knee under the table. 

"Um, yeah, after dinner would be good." I get to my feet. "Let me get the main dish plated and on the table. You enjoy the rest of your salads." Taking my half full plate to the kitchen, I scrape the remains into the trash and rinse the dish in the sink before putting it into the dishwasher. Leaning against the counter, I take a few deep breaths and think about the possibility that I might get some kind of compensation from Berkshire. 

When I gave that press conference, I'd symbolically fallen on my own sword, burned my bridges. I'd never considered I'd get anything out of it other than a shove out the door or worse, and I was prepared for that. It had been Simon and Jim's offer of a badge that had thrown me for such a tailspin I'd ended up here. That offer, as well intended, and yet misguided as it had been, had forced me to take a hard look at who I'd become, and what I'd seen had sent me running first for the monastery and then to Julia. 

Part of me feels like I should turn the offer down. After all, it was my own stupidity that led me to use Jim's real name in the paper. But I've now come to realize that everything that happened after that was **not** my fault. If Sid had had any kind of ethics, he'd have done what I asked and destroyed the copy my mom had sent him. He must have thought I had a price (like Jim did, my mind whispers), that if he offered enough money, I would cave. He'd been dead wrong (and so was Jim). 

The realization comes over me that yes, I do want them to pay. People suffered because of their greed. Megan and Simon could have been killed, Jim as well, in that final shootout with Zeller. They deserve compensation and, if there's anything left over after that, maybe I could pay back some of the student loans and grants that are now due. 

Julia pops into the kitchen. "Everything all right, precious?" She must see my turmoil in my eyes, because she gives me a long hug. I hug back, feeling the knot of tension in my chest ease. 

"I'm fine," I finally answer, "just realized the whole issue with my dissertation is still pretty raw, and probably will be for a long time." 

She nods, pushing my curls off my forehead and planting a kiss there. "Nothing says you have to take her up on the offer, or that you have to do it now."

"I know. We can discuss it after dinner." I turn toward the oven. "Shouldn't you be entertaining our guest, Mistress?" 

"Impertinent slave," she says with a smile. She gives my ass a slap as she heads back to the dining room. 

When I bring in the plate of salmon and vegetables, Julia and Dagne are discussing fiction publishing. "I still think you should try your hand at lesbian fiction, Julia," the lawyer is saying. "Linda over at Star Publishing needs material. She's calling at least once a week asking if I know any authors. Apparently that _Xena_ show on tv is inspiring a lot of online fiction, and she thinks there's an audience for actual books in the same type of genre. Not the warrior princess thing, but lesbian romance in general."

I dish out a portion of the fish on each of our plates, then set the serving platter on the table and retake my seat. "This looks wonderful, Blair," Julia says, then turns back to Dagne. "I don't know. I really do suck at fiction. If you'd read any of the stuff I wrote in creative writing in college, you'd know that."

Dagne gives a shrug. "Well, pass the word along to any writers you know. The money's not great, but the potential's there if it takes off like Linda thinks it will."

An idea is forming in my mind. I take a sip of wine to give me courage. "Um, do you think she would be interested in genre fiction, say mystery or thriller stuff? Because I have a lot of stories from working with the police. I could make the main characters lesbians." 

Julia gives me a brilliant smile. "That's a great idea! Blair's actually a good writer, unlike me." 

"Sure, write up a couple chapters and I'll send them along to Linda, see if they're what she's looking for." 

The rest of the dinner is spent in pleasant conversation about a variety of topics. Once it's over, we retire to Julia's office to discuss the settlement. Dagne takes a seat in one of the armchairs, and Julia sits next to me on the couch, her fingers intertwining with mine.

Handing me some papers, Dagne says, "I'm going to start off asking for five million from Berkshire." My heart skips a beat. What the hell? "But of course they'll say that's too high. We'll shoot memos back and forth for several weeks and then hopefully end up somewhere between one and three million."

"Million?" I finally manage to stutter. 

"Yep, million. I told you I was going to find out what a PhD in your field would make across a lifetime. That's about the average. Now, if you'll just sign here—and here—and I'll get the ball rolling." 

After I sign where she's indicated, she takes the papers back from me. "I also have another bit of news for you. I looked into the situation with Rainier." 

Julia takes my hand again as I feel my stomach roll. "I don't think there is anything you can do there. They were within their rights to fire me. I broke the terms of my contract with too many unauthorized absences."

The blond woman gives me a smile. "Well, that you're correct about. They won't give you your job back. But since the document that was bandied about in the press was never submitted as your dissertation, they can't deny you your degree--" Some kind of startled noise escapes my lips. "--provided you turn in and successfully defend a dissertation within a reasonable amount of time, say six months. I told them that was in their best interest, unless they wanted a lawsuit. They agreed. Just contact your faculty advisor to iron out the details."

I'm- -I'm speechless. Finally I manage a tear-choked, "Thank you." 

The three of us get to our feet then; I shake Dagne's hand and Julia hugs her and kisses her on both cheeks. We both walk her to the door, me barely holding it together, and when the door closes behind her, I welcome Julia's embrace. 

When I step back, she gives me a blinding smile. "Didn't I tell you Dagne is a fantastic lawyer?"

"Yes, you did. I should have believed you." We head back to the kitchen to clean up. "My degree. I never dreamed I could still get it without having to start over completely at a new school and I was never going to be able to afford that."

Julia starts putting the leftovers into tupperware containers as I fill the sink with soapy water. "But can you turn out a dissertation in six months that doesn't use your Sentinel research?"

I stick the pan the fish cooked in into the sink to soak. "I think so. I did a ton of research and interviews on the police culture, the 'Thin Blue Line' thing, to maintain my cover, so to speak, and I even did some on the different street gangs I ran across during some of our cases. I'll just have to go through my notes and see what I have." And that means going back to Cascade, to the loft. 

Julia's putting the china and silverware into the dishwasher as I start scrubbing the pots and pans. "You going to call your advisor?"

I take a breath. Eli. That's going to be a hard call to make. He was out of the country when I performed my rite of sacrifice, but I came home to a voicemail from him the day Jim and Simon offered me the badge. He wasn't angry, but the disappointment in his voice was more than I could bear, and perhaps pushed me over the edge into my breakdown. One more way I'd fucked up, one more person I'd disappointed when I couldn't live up to their expectations of me. I glance down to see a tear splashing into the dishwater. 

"Oh, precious, I'm sorry," Julia starts to apologize, having no idea her simple question would lead to tears. 

I begin to swipe at my eyes, then realize my hands are covered in suds. Julia grabs a dishtowel and tenderly wipes my cheeks. The picture we make is so ridiculous I start to laugh and, catching on, she does too. 

We turn our attention back to cleaning up the kitchen when the giggles die down. Julia starts the dishwasher as I set the now clean pans in the drainer. "Yeah, I'll have to call him," I finally answer her question. "But not until I've got some idea of my topic and how long it's going to take." 

Turning toward me, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me gently. "Come on, let's go to bed," she says when we part. "It's been a long day." She takes my hand and I don't resist when she leads me out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sunday I'm up early to work in the garden, getting all the seedlings I'd picked up the day before planted. It's good, physical work, and I'm meticulous about it, staking up the small tomato plants and marking where I plant each type of seed so I'll know what's what when they start sprouting. It gives me time to think as well, to consider the opportunities I now have thanks to Dagne and Julia. 

The idea of finally getting my doctorate when I had given up...it's overwhelming. Not quite as overwhelming as the thought of going back to the loft is, however. I finish putting the last plant in the ground and take a seat in the grass before dragging the hose over to wet everything down.

I'm not sure what I'm feeling about returning to Cascade. Anxious, I guess, but why should I be anxious? I've done nothing wrong. Right, only run off without a word to anyone. I wonder if Jim's even discovered I left St. Sebastian's? Part of me feels guilty that I never called, never let him know what was going on. The other part of me gets angry at the guilt. Why should I feel guilty? I'm a grown man, not a child. I can go where I want, when I want. I **needed** to do this, to separate from him, to break free, to heal. Sometimes we have to let go of relationships that are toxic. I'm not saying Jim isn't a good guy. But we've not been good for each other for a long time, since before Alex, even. I needed help, help I couldn't have gotten if I hadn't left. Help I still need. 

I have to go back, but it needs to be on my terms. If I'm not ready to deal with Jim, with my friends at the PD, then that's okay, I don't have to. My mind made up, I get the hose and water the plants. 

When I talk to my mistress later that evening about making the trip to Cascade to pick up some of my things, including all my doctoral research, she asks if I'd like to go to Sadie's. 

"What's Sadie's" I ask from my position curled up next to her on her office couch, my head in her lap.

"You really were avoiding any contact with the life when you came back from South America, weren't you?" She strokes my hair with one hand while the other gently scratches between my shoulder blades. "Sadie's is a private BDSM club that opened about the same time you were coming back to Cascade. It's run by my friend Mike and his partner Tom. I helped design it."

I roll over to gaze up at her. "That sounds cool. I wonder why I never heard of it." 

Her fingertips start playing with my nipple rings. "Probably because it's very, very discreet, and expensive. You need a bit of cash and good references to join. Being a friend of the founders, I'm a Diamond member." She gives me a wink and buffs her fingernails on her t-shirt. "I'd love to take you there to show you off—and play a scene if you think you're up to it." 

I swallow hard. I've never been to one of those clubs, and though there were other people living at the Hotel when I was here before, Julia liked to keep things private with me. I occasionally watched her with other slaves, and did a scene or two with Carrie, but nothing like what I'm imaging a club will be like. Whatever misgivings my head has, I can't help but notice that my cock is interested in performing for an audience.

Laughing, Julia says, "I can see someone has an opinion. But seriously, Blair, if you're not up to it, we can just go and watch."

Even the thought of that sends a pleasurable tingle down my spine. "What would you want me to do?"

"Something you're comfortable with. A scene I create for a club is different than what I would do here." She pauses, thinking. I can tell whatever she's envisioning is turning her on because her nipples harden under her snug t-shirt and with my head still in her lap, I can smell her arousal. 

Letting out a low groan, I say, "Tell me, Mistress, then let me lick you until you come."

"A tempting offer, pet. I knew there was a reason you are my favorite slave." She drags the pad of her thumb over my lower lip, then pushes it into my mouth, sliding it over my tongue and teeth and the inside of my cheeks. It's fucking erotic and I have to shove my hands under my ass to keep from touching myself. She shakes her head at me, a tender smile on her lips. "You are the loveliest, most sensually responsive being I've ever had the privilege to be Mistress to. I bet you could orgasm just from licking me." 

I kiss the fingers she's still brushing over my lips. "I'd love to try, Mistress."

Tapping me on the nose, she shakes her head again. "I need to talk to you about this seriously, Blair. Sit up please. You're too distracting on your back with all your wares on display." 

Laughing, I move to the opposite corner of the couch and drop a throw pillow over my lap. "Better, Mistress?" 

She simply giggles and puts a hand over her eyes for a moment. "How does this sound to you? I'd like to do a spanking scene with bondage, intense, using multiple tools, say a paddle, a strap or tawse, and a crop or cane. I would mark you, with your permission." 

There's a second or so where my mind goes right there and I can't breathe. "Oh, hell yes, Mistress." 

"I won't take you with a dildo like I would here. I consider that to be intimate and private and between us." She waves a hand to encompass the house. "And the cameras, but they're not the same as a live audience, and I get to edit the camera feeds the way I want. But I'm digressing. If you're not too wrung out by the spanking, you will orgasm, hopefully multiple times, but not with a dildo. Can you trust me to surprise you with that? You always have your safe words if things get too much for you. I will not love you any less or be any less proud if you need to quit before the scene is done."

My eyes are stinging as I answer, "I am honored to be your slave, Mistress Julia, and to perform a scene with you at Sadie's." I lower myself to the floor, kissing her bare feet. 

"Blair!" she exclaims in surprise, then she's slipping two fingers under my collar and is pulling me to my knees. A hand cups my chin and she examines my expression seriously. She plants a kiss on my forehead then gets to her feet. "Playroom. Now." 

I follow her through the hallways eagerly, anticipating what's to come. Punishment? Pain? Perhaps she will let me pleasure her?

She leads me to the area where all her straps and shackles are hung on the wall. Choosing a set of leather cuffs, she buckles them on my wrists then hooks them together behind my back. She fastens a cock and ball harness on me and attaches a strap to the metal ring that is on the underside of the ball harness. Passing the strap between my legs, she fastens it to my wrist cuffs and pulls it painfully tight. Any movement of my hands yanks on my genitals. 

Again a hand under my collar forces me to follow her across the room to where a large, throne-like chair sits. Julia strips out of her t-shirt and skirt and sits down in the chair. "Come here, pet." I move to stand in front of her. "On you knees." I drop to my knees, keeping my eyes lowered. "Look at me," she says, lifting my head, "I want to see your pretty eyes." She strokes my cheek with the back of her fingers. "There's that look I love, open, willing, adoring." Bending my head back, she bites lightly at my throat. A shiver goes through me and I can feel pre-cum dripping down my swollen shaft. 

"You wanted to please me, now's your chance." Her hand behind my head guides me forward to her breast. "Use that talented mouth on my breasts. If you're good enough, I'll let you lick my pussy."

The vision that creates in my mind is almost overwhelming. I have to close my eyes and breathe to center myself before I lean forward and run my tongue around the outer edge of her right nipple. Blowing on the wet path left behind, I watch her skin crinkle and tighten into a hard point. Closing my lips over it, I suckle gently, then nip. Her fingers close in my hair and her knees lock against my sides. "Damn!" she rasps, and I switch sides, sucking hard on her left nipple then backing off to blow again. I scrape my teeth against the side of her breast then sooth it with my tongue. I alternate between breasts, licking, biting, suckling until she pulls my head away by my hair.

"Enough, pet, enough. I'm soaking wet and I need that tongue elsewhere." She sits back in the chair, spreading her legs wide. As I lean forward, there's a sudden pain in my cock and balls. Bending over is pulling the strap running from my genitals to my wrists tighter. I glance up at my mistress, my eyes wide. 

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would figure that out. I know how much you want to taste me, but is it worth the pain? If you start, you don't know when I'll give you permission to stop; can you endure the pain for as long I desire you to? And finally, can you come from making me orgasm without touching your cock? It's okay if this is too much, precious, you can safe word."

I bend at the waist again, testing the discomfort. I think I can take it; I've endured worse pain from my mistress. She moves so that her hips are at the front of the seat, not letting me rest against the chair cushion while I pleasure her. I'll be performing a balancing act, too far forward and I'll yank on the strap. I know from experience I'll not be allowed to sit on my heels, not that that would reduce the pain much. 

Again I take a moment to center before I run my tongue across her labia, delving deep between them. She tastes delicious, salty and warm and sweet and I make a hum of appreciation before I do it again. Julia rests her arms on the sides of the chair, not trying to guide me by a hand on my head, letting me work at my own pace. I tilt further down, wincing as the pain in my balls sharpens, and flick the tip of my tongue against the pink furl of her anus. Letting out a gasp, her hips move forward, and I spend several minutes teasing my mistress' previously unknown to me erogenous zone.

I plunge my tongue inside her tight, wet vagina, fucking her with it, knowing I'm only frustrating her by not bringing her closer to a climax. To my relief, she doesn't correct me. I turn my attention to her swollen clit, sucking on it gently before flicking it rapidly with my tongue. She cries out, her thighs tightening against my shoulders, and I know I've made her come. She doesn't tell me to stop, though, so I keep at it, sucking on her labia, licking up her juices, biting her clit. Her second orgasm is preceded by an "Oh, god!" and the chair squeaks as her hips come up. 

She's shuddering now as I continue to kiss and lick her and I know she's so sensitive I'm causing her pain. "Come for me, Blair, come with me!" 

Spreading my legs, I drop my hips as I raise my hands, jerking hard on my balls while sucking on her clit. I yank on the strap again and again, the pain excruciating, but it drives me over the edge and I'm screaming into her sex as I come. 

I'm still seeing stars in front of my eyes when she pushes me down onto my back, my arms trapped underneath me, a jolt of renewed agony going through my balls. Then my cock is sheathed in liquid heat as Julia rides me to a second mind-blowing orgasm. 

When the world comes back into focus, Julia has unfastened the wicked strap and is undoing the harness. "Oh, precious, I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself." I look down to see her peeling off the condom I didn't even feel her put on me, then she's lightly stroking a red mark at the base of my cock, where my pulling forced the leather strap into the skin. 

"It's okay," I answer. "Just burns a little. I didn't even feel it at the time." 

Sighing, she sits down beside me on the floor, her fingertips tracing aimless patterns over my pubis and thighs. "Well I'm sorry anyway, pet. It's not what I intended. I'll have to rethink that method of restraint. Maybe just a ball harness, no straps around your sweet cock." She cups it in her hand, gently rubbing the tip between her fingers. It's still sensitive after coming two times so quickly and I let out a little noise. "Ah, ah, fair's fair. You kept on teasing me when you knew it hurt." Leaning down, she swirls her tongue around the crown, then flicks the tip in and out of my slit. 

My hips come off the floor as my fingers dig into the mat underneath my back. "Mistress!" 

"Yes, my precious one?" Her hands are on my thighs now, holding me down. She sinks her teeth into the soft flesh of my mons, just to the left of my cock. I still, but quivers continue to run through me. "And what was that bit of rimming you did? Where did that come from?"

"I—I don't know, Mistress. I thought you would like it," I reply in a strained voice. 

She bites the other side of my mons. "And I did. Is that something you would like?" 

"I—" her hand slips between my legs, her fingertip tapping against my anus "—Oh, yes, Mistress!"

"All right, roll over on your stomach and get in the position." I comply, bending over my knees with my forehead against the floor, my still bound hands resting at the small of my back. I can hear Julia getting up and rummaging through one of the cabinets, then I feel her drop down behind me. 

Her breath is cool as she puffs a stream of air against my sensitive pucker, then her warm tongue is laving me, tracing the tight ring of flesh, then probing it. A firm palm presses against the small of my back, holding me down as she licks me from perineum to the top of my crack. Then her tongue is drilling into that grasping hole making me sob with pleasure. "Oh, yes, Mistress, feels so good!"

A disappointed cry escapes me when I feel her sit up. She smacks my right cheek in response. "You do not get to complain. This little boy cunt is mine to do with as I please."

I feel a hot flush go over me at those words. She's never called me that before and it sends an electric charge from my ass to my cock. She slaps my asshole. "Say it."

My tongue gets tangled around the words and it stutters out. "I'm—I'm--your little boy—boy cunt, Mistress!"

"Yes, you are." Slick gloved fingers rub hard over my anus, then ease inside. She takes her time, inserting two fingers, then three, then four. "That's it, precious, open up for me." Her other hand is massaging the ring of muscle squeezing down on her fingers. She keeps up a gentle murmur of conversation as she works, trying to distract me from what she's doing. "We have a lot of prep to do before I can take you to the club. I need to shave all of you, and you'll get a special enema the day of. We'll get to use your new blue leathers. You will look so gorgeous. I'll bring along a mask for you, just in case we might run into any one you know, though the lighting is designed to keep things anonymous." Her hand is twisting and turning, fingers opening and closing. 

I sob as she removes her fingers. "Relax, pet. It's going to hurt if you don't relax." There's pressure against my anus as she pushes the head of a large dildo inside of me. A yowling cry bursts from my chest. It hurts, it hurts, god it hurts, opening me wide, making my asshole burn-- then the thick head is past the tight ring and I can breathe. 

Julia's hand is stroking my ass cheeks. "I know it aches, baby, I'll give you some time to get used to it." The pain settles down to a dull throbbing and doesn't want to subside any further. My mistress seems to sense this is as relaxed as I'll get, and presses the dildo deeper. 

"Oh—oh--"

"Almost in, love, almost in." I let out a long gasp and feel it slide home, Julia's hips pressed against my buttocks. She curls over my back, her arms wrapping around my upper body. I know she can feel the tremors rocking me. "Such a good boy, such a lovely, willing pet. Going to fuck you now, nice and easy." She pulls slowly back until only the head is inside me, then pushes forward. 

It's a little easier now and the sound I make is not quite as agonized. Several times she pulls back and then slides in, a little faster each time. She pauses halfway out and puts one hand on my shoulder and another on my hip pushing to turn me on my side. The feeling of that giant cock rotating inside me makes me stifle a scream. Then I'm on my left side, my mistress straddling my left thigh, my right leg over her right, supported by her hand. She slides the crook of her elbow under my knee, opening my legs wide, and begins to fuck me in earnest. The sensations are overwhelming; I'm being split in two, the huge dildo feels like it's ripping me apart. Her hand is on my cock now, somehow it's managed to turn pain into arousal, but I shouldn't be surprised by that. She's stroking me in counterpoint to her fucking and, as my dry burning climax washes through me, I pass out. 

I come to as Julia is slowly withdrawing from me. There's a final moment of breath stealing pain as the thick crown of the dildo opens my anus wide, then it's gone and all that's left is a deep ache. That begins to fade as she rubs numbing cream into my abused orifice. Finally she unfastens the cuffs around my wrists and massages my arms, working the cramps out of my muscles. 

"Can you sit up, precious?" Nodding, I raise up, wincing a little as my weight settles on my ass. Julia pulls me into a hug, feathering kisses over my cheeks and eyelids. "You are incredible. Your beautiful mouth did such wonderful things to me." She rubs her thumb over my lips. "I'll have to let you do that more often. Did you like being rimmed?"

I nod against her shoulder. "Yes, Mistress." 

Running her fingers through my hair, she says, "I'm afraid I'm not very good at it, but next time we play with Patrick I'll let him do it. He's as good or better at that than he is at cock-sucking." I feel that arousing tension in my gut at those words, even though I _know_ my body can't go again. She strokes over my hip and down the outside of my thigh. "Was that dildo all right for you? I know it's a little larger than the one you used when I had you masturbate."

Snuggling closer to her, I answer, "It hurt, Mistress, but the nice kind of hurt, like spanking hurts. It felt worse than it actually was, and I could lose myself in it, knowing you would never damage me."

She kisses my forehead. "No, I would never intentionally damage you, Blair. But accidents do happen, like the pressure burn on your penis. Now I know that can happen, I won't use that kind of restraint again." Getting to her feet, she gives me a hand up. "Come on, let's go to bed. You and I will have to prepare and pack tomorrow for our trip to Cascade. We'll drive up Tuesday morning, and stay over in a B and B Mike and Tom also own. Sadie's is open that night." She slips an arm around my waist, and we head off to bed.


End file.
